


Getrennt über die Feiertage

by cricri



Category: Tatort
Genre: Adventskalender 2014, Borowskis POV, Gen, Humor, Male Friendship, Seasonal, Short One Shot, Tatort Kiel
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Anruf zu Weihnachten.</p><p>(Das 16. Türchen des <a href="http://anja79.livejournal.com/10320.html">Tatort-Adventskalenders</a>)</p><p>> <a href="http://cricri-72.livejournal.com/130323.html">Originalpost in meinem LJ</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getrennt über die Feiertage

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Seit drei Jahren versuche ich schon, was für Borowski und Schladitz zu schreiben. Eigentlich hänge ich an einem fix-it zu „Borowski und der brennende Mann“. Aber das will nicht recht werden, außerdem habe ich eh schon so viel melancholischen Kram und h/c für diesen Adventskalender geschrieben. Das hier hat mich spontan angesprungen, als ich die Prompts nochmal durchgesehen habe und auf „getrennt über die Feiertage“ gestoßen bin. So richtig zufrieden bin ich zwar mit dem Ergebnis auch nicht – es ist so verdammt schwer, die zwei zu treffen, obwohl ich v.a. Schladitz wirklich gerne mag – aber da müßt Ihr jetzt durch. (Wenigstens ist es kurz.)

~*~

„Manchmal beneide ich dich wirklich.“ Roland klang, als würde er es ernst meinen. Soweit man das übers Telefon beurteilen konnte. Borowski ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandern – die Pizza, die langsam kalt wurde, das Bier, das langsam warm wurde, und im Hintergrund der flimmernde Bildschirm des stumm geschalteten Fernsehers, wo die Wiederholung irgendeines Blockbusters lief, die er mit halbem Auge verfolgt hatte.

„Also ich weiß ja nicht …“

„Das kannst du mir ruhig glauben. Wenn du hier wärst, würdest du das verstehen.“ Roland seufzte.

„Du bist ganz schön undankbar, mein Lieber. Immerhin hat dich deine Tochter eingeladen.“ Er angelte mit der freien Hand nach dem nächsten Pizzastück und versuchte, unauffällig davon abzubeißen.

„Es ist ja nicht wegen Susanne! Es ist die Familie von ihrem Freund. Die singen jetzt schon den halben Abend Weihnachtslieder– im Kanon – oder spielen alberne Spiele. Hörst du mir eigentlich noch zu?“

„Mhm …“ Er schluckte hastig. „Das ist jetzt nicht gerade die Zeit im Jahr, in der du deine alleinstehenden Freunde beneiden solltest.“

„Pfff … Du wolltest es doch nie anders. Wenn du gewollt hättest, hätten ja auch wir zwei Weihnachten zusammen –“

„Jetzt fang nicht schon wieder davon an! Deine dich liebende Tochter hat dich eingeladen, und du wirst dich garantiert nicht meinetwegen drücken!“ Bei aller Liebe, Weihnachten mit Roland, das war wirklich zuviel des Guten. Roland war sonst schon viel zu häuslich für seine Nerven, und wie weit sich das zu den Feiertagen noch steigern ließ, wollte er lieber nicht herausfinden.

„Außerdem hat sie mich nicht in die Küche gelassen …“, murrte Roland, ohne auf seinen Kommentar einzugehen. „Mich, ihr eigen Fleisch und Blut!“

„Sie will dir eben was Gutes tun.“

„Klaus.“ Rolands Stimme war noch unheilverkündender geworden. „Sie hat vegetarisch gekocht. Zu Weihnachten.“

„Aua.“ Das war allerdings ein ziemlicher Tiefschlag.

„Und ihre Schwiegereltern …“

„Ich weiß, ich weiß.“

Roland seufzte. „Und was machst du?“

„Eigentlich esse ich gerade zu Abend.“

„Oh – hast du gekocht?“

„Pizza.“

Roland seufzte noch lauter. „Das ist doch kein vernünftiges Weihnachtsessen.“

„Aber dein Kaninchenfutter.“

„Es war gar nicht so schlecht. Nur eben … ich hätte eine Gans mit Rotkohl und Klößen gemacht.“

„Selbstgemachte Klöße?“

„Gibt es andere? Moment …“ Einige Sekunden hörte er nur undeutliche Stimmen im Hintergrund, dann war Roland wieder zurück. „Ich soll dich grüßen, von Susanne.“

„Danke. Gruß zurück.“

„Und ich soll wieder reinkommen, weil sie mich für den nächsten Kanon brauchen …“

„Na dann … fröhliche Weihnachten, Roland.“ Borowski grinste.

„Glaub‘ bloß nicht, daß ich dich nicht lachen höre.“

„Wenn du willst, kannst du ja wirklich nächstes Jahr Weihnachten bei mir vorbeikommen.“ Es mußte das Bild von Gans mit Klößen und Rotkohl sein, das ihn dazu gebracht hatte, das zu sagen. Bis eben hatte er jedenfalls nichts in der Art zu sagen vorgehabt.

…

„Roland? Bist du noch da?“

Roland räusperte sich am anderen Ende der Leitung. „Bist du sicher?“

„Es ist ja nicht so, daß ich großartig was vorhätte. Nächstes Jahr. Oder in irgendeinem Jahr. Zu Weihnachten, meine ich.“

„Schon klar. _Ja, ich komme sofort!_ Entschuldigung, ich fürchte ich muß -“

„Frohe Weihnachten, Roland.“

„Dir auch.“

Die Pizza war natürlich kalt, als er aufgelegt hatte. Aber dafür hatte er für nächstes Jahr eine Verabredung mit Rolands selbstgemachten Kartoffelklößen, und das war ja vielleicht doch nicht das schlechteste. Er ließ den Blick noch einmal durch sein Wohnzimmer wandern. Vermutlich würde er dann auch einen Weihnachtsbaum kaufen. Kaufen müssen, damit es ein bißchen, naja eben festlicher wurde. Natürlich nur Roland zuliebe. Er machte sich nichts aus Weihnachten. Eigentlich. Aber wenn er dann schon einmal Besuch hatte, und wenn Roland das Kochen übernahm, da war es doch nur fair, wenn er sich um den Weihnachtsbaum kümmerte. Und was man sonst noch brauchte.

~*~ Fin ~*~


End file.
